New town New place, New friends, New boy?
by zutaragirl123
Summary: What happens when Gabriella and her brothers move to Los Angeles and meet new people. Like a certain Blue eyed basketball boy who is very dangerous. Will she answer his call and get her heart broken or just ignore him? Rate T for some language and sexual themes. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

New Town, New place, New friends, New boy?

One thing I hate about my life is that I always move my mom is always moving me and my older brothers. Sometimes I wish she just make our life easier and stay in one place, but she never seemed to care. She's that kind of person who puts work before family and she's told us before that we all sometimes have to take care of our selves and that's what we did for awhile. My older brothers, Alex, Ky, Justin, and Jacob, were there for me and I, Gabriella, was there for them so we're real close.

I have a dad if your wondering, but my mom said he wanted nothing to do with me, which of course, I knew wasn't true. I wanted to know what life was like with him, but I thought I'd never know. That was until during the Summer my mom came to me and my brothers saying our dad was going to have us for the rest of my years at school. We, of course, were excited, but then we were also curious. She said that she was planning on going to live a boyfriend and that he didn't want us there so she just gave us up. And so we went to live him and that is where my story begins.

Gabriella's POV (In Los Angeles, California)

I groaned as I heard my alarm clock go off. It was the first day at my new school here in California. I heard nothing, but my idiot brother's snore who was a room away from me. I got up and got my clothes and towel then went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. As I got out and got dressed I heard some movement and knew my dad was up and mostly likely Alex, the eldest of us, was up as well.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen where I saw my brother Alex and my dad. We moved in about two days ago so we don't know anybody here. "Hey Gabi!"Alex said as he was setting the table. All I said was "Hey" and then I went to get some orange juice. "You ready for your first day?" My dad asked. "Not really...I don't know anyone here." I mumbled. All he did was sigh and went back to cooking. I felt bad because he was trying to be a dad to me and I kept pushing him away. I sighed and said "Can you take me school Dad?" It's the first time I called him dad since we've been here. He smiled from ear to ear when I said that. "I love to Gabi." He answered and went back cooking.

We all started talking about random things and what we liked and all that stuff. My dad is cool guy I figured out. They rest of the family came down eventually and we took seats at the table and started eating and talking like a normal family. We then all cleaned up and got ready to go to school or work. My dad took Jacob and I to school. During the ride he asked why Ky doesn't go to school. "He never fit into school is what he said, but he really just wanted help pay for things at the house because mom never really did pay the bills so he took jobs here and there while the rest of us went to school." I said while biting my lip.

My dad just nodded and as if he understood what Ky was going through. All I did was look out the window and watched all houses and buildings went by.

We were finally at the school. I saw a big wildcat statue in the front of the school. I honestly just just rolled my eyes and got out of the car. _Great. It's one of those schools..._I thought. "Welcome to East High, Home of the champion Wildcats." My dad said. Again I rolled my eyes and we walked to the office to get our schedules and our dad left.

Jacob had to leave so I was on my own and so I went to my locker and opened it then put my stuff in it and took out a notebook, pencil and a book. I was a bookworm and not afraid to admit it. I closed my locker and went to find my homeroom class, Mrs. Darbus. When I found it I walked in and saw a few heads turn, but not much. I went up to Mrs. Darbus and handed her my slip. "Ahh...A knew mind to teach about the arts! Welcome Ms. Montez!" She said. The bell rung and that is where I knew I was going to be introduced.

I stood as she talked the class. "Everyone this is Ms. Gabriella Montez and she will be going here for the rest of high school so I expect everyone to be nice. Ms. Montez please tell us about yourself." She said. I just nodded and said "Umm...My names Gabriella or Gabi and I have four older brothers and one younger and I love to read and write. I sorta like Basketball and Football and I'm really smart and I'm sorta shy." "Very nice Montez you can sit by Ms. McKenesse." I went and sat by her.

"Hi I'm Taylor!" The girl said. "Hi" I said. "Can I see your schedule?" I nodded and gave it to her. "We have all the same classes except P.E." "That's great" I said and went back to look at the teacher. Instead I looked to see the brightest blue eyes like the color of the sky. I looked at him more and noticed he had dark brown hair, almost black, that looked smooth as silk and his body I could tell was all muscle and built like a body. I couldn't look away and then he smirked at me and winked. At me! He was wearing a black leather jacket and and dark skinnys and a black t-shirt with aviators hanging from it.

Then I felt a nudge in my rib I looked to see Taylor looking at me with disapproval. She gave me a note and I looked to see the words _Don't you think about it. That is Troy Bolton and he is the player of the school and slept with almost every girl at the school. He is also captain of the Varsity Basketball Team and he is trouble with the capital TROUBLE_. I wrote back saying _Thanks for the info. I'll make sure to keep clear of him. _I gave the note to her and then the bell rang and we went to our next class which was chemistry. Smart remember? Anyway I talked to the teacher and then assigned me to Taylor as a lab partner. That class went by fast and soon enough the bell rang.

Next class we went to was Parenting and Child Development. Taylor had to leave for a Decathlon thing so I was left alone. "Ok class for the rest of the year we will being a project with partners. You will get a fake marriage license and fake rings and you will become married and will take a baby home and you will figure out who is going to live where. I have let all the parents and teachers know. I will assign your partners." Then she started listing them off until she came to my name. "Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton...Taylor Mckennse and Chad Danforth..." Then she finally finished. "There will be no changes to the partners so you have the rest of the period to get everything settled with your partner." I groan the one time I try to avoid someone and I get stuck with them for the rest of the year.

Troy came over and smirked at me. I just hit my head on the desk repeatedly. "Now, Now lets not damage that pretty face of yours." He said. I just gave him the finger. "Let's just get to work..." I said. All he did was shrug. "We'll take turns staying at houses and no trying to pull anything on me got it or I'll make my brothers cut of your balls. What do want to name the baby." I said. "Troy" was all he said. "No it's getting your last name so come up with something better." "Fine. Kevin." This was gonna be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on this story: "_So what do you want to name the baby?" "Troy" He said. "no he's already getting your last name." I said. "Fine. Kevin." I sighed. This is going to be a long day..._

Chapter 2:Why him?

Gabriella's POV

School just ended and this couldn't be any worse of a first day. Anyway I'm heading to meet up with Troy so we can go to my house, but we have to stop by his first which I honestly don't care. As I walked up to him he was flirting with this girl named Jennifer which was Captain of the dance team. She was really rude to me for no odd reason then Taylor said she's always like that.

Then she started tongue wrestling with Troy and all I did was roll my eyes and clear my throat. Very loudly I might say. They pulled apart and Troy just brushed her off and got in his car and waited for me. I sighed and got in his car and looked at a very angry fake blond. I smiled sarcastically and just started to read my book.

We finally were at his house and let me tell you, it is huge! It's like a mansion, but I didn't say anything. I just waited for him in the car until he came out. He finally came out 20 minutes later and started the car. I though it'd be just as peaceful ride as it was before. Until he spoke. "So what made you move to Los Angeles?" I sighed and replied "My mom wanted us to spend time with our dad so we're staying with him for the rest of the school years." "What does your dad do for a living?" "He was in military for quite a few years then he retired and now he works as a mechanic at the car shop in town" "So about your mom, is she as hot as you or do you get in all by yourself?" I nearly died on the spot.

"You are such a pervert!" I nearly yelled. "Only when you want me to be baby." He winked at me and I just looked out the window ignoring him. "Come on every girl wants me just let me take you for a fuck." He grinned at me. "No forget it. I ain't like those sluts that hang around you. I actually have morals." I glared at him. He put his hand on my thigh and slowly moved it up. I knew what he was trying and I wasn't gonna have it. I slapped is hand away from my thigh. "Look there's my house lets go." I got out as soon as he stopped and led him to my front door and into my house. "Hello! Anyone Home!"

I came in and saw all my brothers in the living room watching basketball. I rolled my eyes and said "Guys this is Troy my partner for the project and Troy this is my older brothers Alex, Ky, Justin, and Jacob and my little brother lil Joey" I motioned to all them. They all just nodded. "So come on lil Joey we have to get you your snack before you go to basketball practice. Troy take care of the baby." All he did was nod and I walked off.

When I came back he was watching basketball with my brothers and the baby was right next to him sleeping. "Hey sis your friend is cool he's going to come to annual family championship." I groaned and I knew I'm going to see him more then I want. Troy winked at me and I just turned around walked away with tears in my eyes. I didn't want to feel this again, but Troy is so much like Ty. I went to my room and sobbed Ty's name over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A different side

Gabriella's POV

Sometimes I wish I didn't exist, but honestly I'm not the kind of person to harm myself. I just cry and get it out. I just looked at the ceiling to my bedroom. I wanted him out, but not because of what he does with girls. I don't care about that. It's the way he acts that makes me want to stay away from him.

He acts like Ty in almost every way and it makes me sad just thinking about it. Maybe I'll tell you who Ty is one of the days, but not today. Not today...today I have to deal with Troy...

"Gabriella! Dinners ready!" I heard Alex yell from downstairs. I looked at the time and saw I had been up here for hours. I sighed and got up and went down the stairs not wanting to see Troy or anyone in this case. I walked into the kitchen to see dad and my brothers talking to Troy. I just stayed silent and got my food and went to the table.

"Hey Gabs. Do you know that Troy is a amazing basketball player?" Alex asked. I just shook my head and started eating. No one really noticed until Jacob came in to the kitchen. He immediately grabbed his food and sat next to me. "Whats wrong baby sis." He said. "It's Troy..." I tried not to tear up. "He didn't do anything to you did he?" His body got tense. "No. He reminds me him. I wanted to be rid of him." A tear fell from my eye. Jacob was the only person who knew about Ty.

"Hey forget about him okay? I can see the similarities, but Ty is gone and out of your life. I promise." I broke out in tears. "Jacob I can't do it. Not again." All the guys looked at Jacob and I, but I honestly just kept crying. "Hey it's okay it won't happen again." I just nodded.

"You okay?" I looked to see Troy had asked that. I could see his eyes full of worry. Something I've never seen from him yet. I just nodded.

Jacob covered for me. "She was being picked on at school." he said. Troy was the first one to speak. "If someones giving you a hard time Gabriella then don't be afraid to come to me about it. I'll set them straight. Okay?" I just nodded and looked at my brothers.

They looked like they were the awkward ones in the room. They eventually went to play basketball with Troy.

I was watching TV with the "baby" when Troy came in and sat down next to me. I looked at him and he looked at me. He leaned in and kissed me. My heart skipped a beat and my body got really hot. He pulled away before things went further. "T-That shouldn't have happened." I said.

I wanted run out of the room because I felt so humiliated. "Hey I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." He said. "But I want to tell you something. I've had feelings for you since you've got here. There not like the girls I've been with. These feelings are stronger and deeper. I like you. A lot. Can we retry this?" I was in near tears when he finished. I didn't even know what I was doing all I know next is that I'm kissing Troy.

'

"We can try and date, but you'll have to settle down and be with only me." I said. He nodded and kissed me again. I did realize this was all soon. And I knew there were gonna be problems soon. I didn't know how bad they were gonna be so soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Am I really with him?

Gabriella's POV

I woke up this morning feeling like everything was a dream. I felt like everything was going to fall apart like it had before. Like coming to California was a dream and that it never happened. That I never met Taylor or Troy. The only reason I knew it was not a dream is because of the soft snore of Troy who had hogged my bed.

I knew it was Sunday and that I was planning on going shopping, but I couldn't stop looking at Troy's peaceful face. He looked so innocent like he could do nothing wrong. I giggled to myself thinking how adorable he looked. He heard me I knew because his eyes opened slowly. He grinned at me. "Morning beautiful..." I giggled and said "Morning Troy." I got out of bed.

He looked at me and got up and was going to follow me to the bathroom, but luckily Alex called him down. He groaned and gave me kiss and went downstairs. I laughed and went to take a shower. When I got downstairs in a oversized t-shirt and sweats all the guys were chowing down all the food. "Hey! Don't eat it all!" I complained. Jacob gave me a plate.

I went to sit in the chair next to Troy, but instead I ended up sitting on his lap. Oh, and my brothers and my dad knew that Troy had asked me to be his girlfriend. They laughed and ate at the same time.

In the afternoon around 11:30 I told my dad I was going shopping and he of course said one of the guys had to go with me. "Troy why don't go? Your the boyfriend." Alex said. Troy took awhile to convince, but he eventually agreed.

He took me to the mall and we went to different stores and he, of course, held my bags being the best boyfriend and not complaining. When we were at the food court eating when a blond girl came up to us. "Hey Troy! You trying to get some with the new girl?" I felt insulted. "Uh...No Sharpay...She's my girlfriend..." Troy said with embarrassment. She laughed and said "Hehe! Good one Troy! I know you wouldn't go that low to date someone like her.". I felt myself get angry.

"I'm serious Sharpay. She's my girlfriend and if you want to talk shit about her then you're going to have to deal with me. Got it?" Even I knew he was getting pissed. She looked pissed as well and before she walked off she gave me the death look and I just smiled at her and sipped from the shake that Troy and I were sharing. She then stormed off.

Later we went to his house to stay the night there with our baby. We told his dad about us and then we went upstairs to do homework. Later we got called down to dinner and we just talked with his family. His father seemed a little distant from me. His mom loved me and was telling me stories of when he was younger.

After dinner Troy and I went to his bedroom and we played some Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. "What?! How did you beat me?!" He yelled at the screen. I laughed and said "I live with 5 brothers and my dad! I'm a pro at this game." I laughed. He grabbed me and kissed me to shut me up. It got a little heated, so I pulled away.

He turned red with embarrassment and mumbled a sorry. I giggled at him and just sat on his lap. He laid his head on my shoulder and just whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I absolutely loved it. This moment was almost perfect.

Later we got into his bed ready for tomorrow when I felt him become a bit distant. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me and said "You know what their going to say tomorrow." I knew what he was talking about. The school was going to give us a hard time because he was a jock and I was a nerd. "Went can't let them get to us. If we really care about then we shouldn't bother listening to them." I said. "You're right. You mean more to me then their words." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. "Goodnight Ella." He said. "Goodnight Wildcat." I said and with that we both fell asleep worrying about what was going to happen when we got to school in the morning...

**Please review! And if anyone wants to make suggestions to make this story better than I'm open to ideas so message me if you want! Again please review!**


	5. Authors note

I'm so sorry for not updating. I have had to use my younger brothers lap top and that's hard so for Christmas I got my own laptop and now I hope I can start working on this story. Again I'm very sorry for not updating I'll get on soon. I promise.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Us Vs. The School

Gabriella's POV

I woke up to the smell of the bacon, pancakes and eggs. I got up and ran downstairs into the kitchen. I saw Mrs. Bolton cooking breakfast and so I sat down and started having a conversation with her about Troy, her home, funny stories and anything else really. When breakfast was done and she had given me a plate Troy and his dad came in from practicing basketball. I was about to take another bite when I felt arms wrap around me and turned my head to see Troy grinning at me. I kissed him lightly and started eating the plate of food Mrs. Bolton gave me. I saw a piece of my bacon get taken and get eaten by Mr. Food Stealer Bolton.

I smacked his hand when he tried to get another piece. "Get your own food Bolton!" I said. He grinned and grabbed a plate of food and sat next to me with his arm around my chair. I heard a alarm go off and Troy said it was an hour before we had to leave for school. I ran upstairs after eating my breakfast and got into the shower. After I got out of the shower and got dressed I went over to my bag and put some jewelry on. I heard something break downstairs and I just rolled my eyes at knowing Troy had probably broken something. I finished getting ready and grabbed my backpack then went down the stairs into the living room where Troy and his dad were wrestling.

I just went in to the kitchen and asked if there was anything I could do to help Mrs. Bolton. Of course she said no and told me to have the boys get ready to go to school. I nodded and walked into the living room. By the time I got in there the living room was a mess and I saw Troy and his dad still wrestling. I told them Mrs. Bolton wanted them to get ready and to be done in fifteen minutes. I grabbed Kevin, our "baby", and went to Troy's car and put Kevin in and jumped in myself. About five minutes later Troy came out with everything he needed and jumped into the driver's side then started the car. We left his house and took off towards the school.

When we got to the school and he had parked everyone was staring at us and I felt completely scared with everyone staring. Troy, of course, knew that so he made even more awkward for me by yelling. "Hey! Mind your own business and stop staring!" he said and of course everyone did as they were told and looked away. We went to our Parent and Child Development teacher and gave our baby to her. When started walking to our homeroom people started whispering and glancing at us. Troy had his arm around my shoulder and my hand was in his back pocket and he was carrying both our backpacks.

We got into homeroom and everyone was staring at us and I felt uncomfortable and so I left Troy's side and went to my seat, but before I could do that Troy leaned down and kissed me. In front of the whole classroom! Minus Miss Darbus. I blushed and mumbled a I love you and took my seat. He sat down, but not before he said I love you too and it was loud enough for the whole class to hear. I blushed and turned away for a few and turned to the front to see him arguing with this one dude with a bushy afro and basketball that seemed glued to his side. I turned to see Taylor looking at me and I just blushed. She smiled and said "He better not be lying because I've never heard Bolton say I love you to any girl he's ever dated or been with. I don't think Chad, his best friend, has either."

I heard the bell ring before I could respond and that was when Miss Darbus walked in and started going on about the winter musical coming up. Finally when the class was over she was cut off by the bell. We all left and Troy waited for me outside the room. He put his arm around me and Taylor said she'd see me in our next class. I nodded and waved bye to her. Troy then pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I blushed and kissed him back and finally when we were out of breath we separated. He said he had to go to practice and so he kissed me lightly and said bye. I smiled and hugged him quickly and walked towards my class.

Later after my morning classes I was heading to lunch where Troy and Taylor were probably waiting for me. I was right outside the cafeteria doors when I felt myself being grabbed and pushed up against the lockers. I saw about close to seven or eight guys. The guy that had me up against the locker was that one bushy haired afro guy who's name was Chad I think. "Hey freak. You going to visit your freak friends." He said. I just glared at him and tried to knee him. He just smirked and said "Teacher a lesson boys on how a freak like her should never date a guy like OUR captain." I was thrown to the ground and was getting kicked.

After that they left and I saw three guys who didn't beat me look at each other and grab me. "We're so sorry we didn't stop, but Chad said if we tried stopping him then we'd become dog food." A dark skinned boy said. "I'm Jason, that dark skinned one is Zeke, and the Gay looking one is Ryan, Sharpay's twin." I just nodded and said "Troy…" They nodded and went into the cafeteria where everyone stared at us. They took me over to the Jock table where the dance team and the cheerleaders were at and I saw Troy trying to get away from the girls. "Troy!" Jason yelled and Troy turned around to see me bloody and bruised with the guys carrying me.

He ran over to me and took me into his arms. "What the fuck happened?!" He yelled and he was pissed off. The guys looked uncomfortable and didn't say anything. "If one of you don't fucking talk now then you're all going to be off the fucking team!" Ryan was the one to speak. "Chad took some the basketball team and beat her up to teach her a lesson on learning that she wasn't to date you…" he said. "And you guys didn't fucking do anything!" he yelled. Zeke spoke up this time. "They would have beaten the shit out of us too and we wouldn't have been able to get her here…" He replied. Troy was about to reply when Chad walked into the cafeteria. Bad timing for him. Troy set me down on a seat where the nurse was going to take care of me.

He walked over to Chad and said something that no one heard. Chad glared at Zeke, Jason, and Ryan and said something back. Troy rolled his eyes and turned around to head back towards me. "She's just another fuck to you! You don't fucking love her worth shit! You're just a fucking liar to us all and a pathetic team captain!" I knew Troy well enough to know that he wouldn't let anyone talked shit about his loved ones, but even worse than that he hated being called a liar and you never EVER question his spot as team captain. Chad had made the worst mistake ever by saying that we all knew what was going to go down….

**Please review! And if you have any suggestions for me then please PM me! I love taking in new ideas! Again please review! Thank you :)!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The fight.

Troy's POV

I turned around in fury and glared at Chad. He did NOT just question my position on the team. I worked hard as a kid to get that position on that team and he knows! I ran at and tackled him to the cafeteria floor. I went to punch him in the face, but he punched me in the cheek before I could land a punch. I elbowed him in the jaw. He threw me off and tackled me onto the floor and sat on me punching me in the face. I thrust my hips up and threw him off me. Suddenly I felt arms grab me and hold me back and tell me to calm down.

Chad was glaring at me and I wanted to punch his face in so bad. "Troy…Please stop…" I heard a timid voice say. I turned to see Gabriella hiding behind Zeke. She was scared of the Troy she was seeing and I didn't want her to see that side of me. I sighed and quit fighting against the guys and went over to her. "I'm sorry Ella…" I said as I opened my arms for her. She walked into my arms and I gave her a hug and kiss on the head. "I was so scared Troy…" She said. I felt her tears soaking my shirt. "I know…I'm so sorry…I won't let anyone hurt ever again…" I tried to calm her down.

The rest of the day was uneventful. The whispers eventually stopped and no one really talked to me because they all knew I was in a bad mood. I wish the day went better, but hey high school is high school. You can't get through high school without drama coming with it. Luckily I wasn't suspended thanks to my dad pulling a few strings. Meaning he said that he was telling the principal that I would be of my game and how the championship coming up could put us in a bad predicament. I was done with being the basketball boy of the school. I just wanted to be Troy, the real Troy, not the fake one. Gabriella was the only one that brought the real me out.

School was over and Gabriella was with Taylor for a project they had and so I got into my car and went to the park. I looked as the people and places passed by me. Once I was there I got and went to the swings and sat down. I just sat there looking at the people around me. Happy and everything. I was rich and not afraid to admit it, but it doesn't make me happy because people will just easily use you for it. I never really could trust anyone to be my real friend except Gabriella.

I just sat there longer just thinking about life. "You ok?" I heard a feminine voice ask. I looked up to see Jenny a girl that's one of the slut of the school. I just grunted and looked down and the ground again. "You know my parents are gone and if you want to let your feelings out then you are more than welcome to come over…" She smiled. "I have a girlfriend Jenny. So go away." I said. "What? Scrawny? She has no figure and she's a virgin. Why would you want someone so plain?" I felt her hand touch mine. I growled. "Don't fucking talk shit about her! She's everything, but plain! If anything you're the most plain person . So how about you leave me alone and don't bug me again!" I yelled. She huffed and walked away. I sighed and went to my car and left.

I was in bed trying to sleep when my phone went off. I looked to see Sharpay had sent me a message. I opened it up and saw she had sent me a nude picture. I scowled in disgust and texted her back saying 'Fuck off Sharpay. I don't want to see your slutty body' And you know normally I would have been a lot nicer, but today was just pissing me off faster so by this time I was not in the mood to deal with people's shit. I blocked her number and went through my phone and blocked everyone except Gabriella, My mom and dad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan and the rest of my family. I looked at the ceiling and started drifting away to dreamland where I didn't have to deal with drama for the rest of today….

**Please review! And sorry for taking so long I have had school so it's been difficult. Thank you for being patient! PM me if you have any ideas that you'd like to suggest to make this story better! And please review not to be that kind person!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: This Is Just The Beginning

Troy's POV

I woke this morning to smell the breakfast my mom was making. I got up and went downstairs to eat. When I got down there I saw my mom setting my plate up and I couldn't see my dad anywhere in the kitchen. My mom looked up and smiled at me. "Hey honey! How'd you sleep?" She asked me. "Not well. I kept having nightmares…" I responded and ate some of my food. She frowned at this and I knew what she was going to ask. "Are they THE nightmares?..." She asked fearfully. "No mom. I thought we were never going to talk about this. I'm fine now I don't need counseling anymore." She looked at me. "I know Troy, but sometimes I can't help, but worry…" She said. I finished my breakfast. "I'll be fine mom…" I kissed her cheek and went upstairs to get ready for school.

When I got to school I went straight to my locker and then to my homeroom. I walked in to see that Gabriella was in her usual seat talking to Taylor and Kelsi. I wanted to say something to her, but Sharpay decided to get in my way. "So Troy…You didn't answer my calls last night or my texts…Were you a little busy…" She ran her finger down my chest. I wanted yell and run away from her, but I didn't want to be a dick. "Hey! Get your hands off my man, Sharpay!" I heard Gabriella say. Sharpay turned around and smirked. "And who's going to stop me Montez. You and your little friends. Ha! I'm the most popular girl in school and you can't touch me." Sharpay said. Gabriella knew that, but she decided to play it smart. "No you're right I can't touch you, but who said I need to physically touch you to make you stay away from Troy. You have to remember this Sharpay. I may not be as popular as you, but I am smarter and smarter always wins. I've got the brains and you've got the looks. Who's going to go farther in this game…" Gabriella said while smiling that cocky smile she rarely ever wears.

Sharpay huffed and went back to her seat. I smiled at Gabriella and she smiled back. The bell rung and Ms. Darbus came in and started talking about the fine arts.

When the class was over I got up and went to escort Gabriella to class and then I went to the gym for practice. We were running suicides when I heard the gym doors open. I looked up to see Gabriella coming towards with a look of anger. "You asshole! How could you!" She went to hit me. I grabbed her arms before she could hit me. "What did I do?!" I said. "Don't play dumb! You cheating asshole!" She screamed. "I don't know what you're talking about?!" I yelled. "You slept with Jennifer last night! I saw the pictures! I thought I actually meant something to you!" she said. My eyes widened. "I haven't has sex with anyone since we've been together!" I said. "You are such a liar! We're done! I don't ever want to talk to you again!" She yelled as she ran out crying. "Gabriella! Wait!" I cried out as I was about to go after her. Some held me back though. I turned to see my dad and Chad holding me back.

When school was over I didn't see Gabriella. I sighed and went home. When I got home I went straight to my room and locked my door. I thought about what she said. I yelled really loud and started throwing things in my room and ripping things apart and breaking things. By the time I stopped venting my room looked like a tornado went through it. I heard my door unlock and open. I saw my family come in and look at my room. My fists were bloody and bruised. "Troy what did you do to your room!" My mom said. I just shrugged and kept mumbling under my breath. She was gone. She left me. Gabriella was done with me. I love her. Only her. I'm empty now. I have no reason to go on anymore. I broke down sobbing. She was gone and I couldn't have her back. I screamed in pain because that's what I felt in my heart. I'm not overreacting I really did hurt in my heart. It was shattered and I didn't know if it could be fixed….


End file.
